Opposite
by Rebel Jo
Summary: My own characters. I stink at summaries!


Hi everybody! This is my first story! I am so happy! This will get better as the story goes on.  By the way, I love reviews! *Smiles to herself* 

Opposites

            Finally he could get away from his house. Hogwarts would be a haven away from his family's troubles. 

He was in his room, the basement, packing, even though it was a month till school started. He wondered as he packed: would he fit in, would he be up to the third year level of studies, and would he have any one to talk to? The boy with blond/brown hair and turquoise and some times green eyes had a lot to think about.

            "Jeremy, come up stairs and eat!"

            "Coming Mom!" He said. His trunk was already half full. He closed it and put it in the corner to pack it later then went up stairs.

            After a dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread, Jeremy fed Bernard, his salamander. Bernard has to be his only friend after the "bang" started. That's what Bernard called it anyway. (By the way Bernard CAN talk to just Jeremy.)

As he was playing cards with Bernard in his room, when the ministry of magic representatives knocked down the front door and shouted at his father "Derek Maskamaker, we've got this place surrounded and Vince gave you away! Now you are coming with us!"

 The next time Jeremy saw his father was at the trial. His mother didn't even cry when they took her husband away. His father showed no emotion as they put him in Askaban. The ministry of magic closely watched Derek from then on after there banging down the door (hence, Bernard's "Bang").

The MOM (ministry of magic) had left just yesterday after their weekly "visits". They would go around knocking on the walls and casting spells making sure there were no more Death Eater things around. 

Yesterday, Jeremy heard one of the men say "Like father, like son." Jeremy thought this was kind of funny. You see if you get to know him he is just a regular kid with a salamander named Bernard. He wasn't at all interested in the Dark Arts or Voldemort but his father was. Jeremy wasn't going to Voldemort's secret meetings with his best friend, Vince, but his father was. Jeremy didn't want to kill anyone but his father liked the power. So Jeremy wasn't at all like his father. 

Bernard was asleep. Jeremy was so excited about his new life at the Hogwarts castle. He needed someone to talk to. As the train rolled along, he thought about what house they were going to put him in.  His wand fit in his hand like it was supposed to be there. When he went to get his school supplies he saw kids that were going around buying things, all paired up. It seemed like every one had friends except for Jeremy. 

            He was in a compartment all by himself when a boy came in wearing his school uniform. He was carrying his trunk and his hamster. "Can I sit here?" He asked Jeremy. 

            "Sure. Here, let me help you."

            The boys pushed his trunk into the storage area. Then they sat down and the boy said, "My name is Brian, what's yours? I am Muggle-born and not very good with magic. Are you? I didn't see you last year, are you new? Are you a muggle too?" 

            When Brian stopped for breath Jeremy jumped in and answered, "My name is Jeremy and I don't really know how good I am at magic and yes I am new." 

            "How can you not know?"

            "Well, I never tried it before."

            "You aren't Muggle-born too are you?"       

            "NO! I am not Muggle-born! I just was really busy this past two years." Jeremy said. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Brian.

            "Why where you busy?" Brian asked.

            "Family problems." Jeremy said. _Nice save! Everyone has family problems._ He thought. The train ride was no longer boring. The two new friends talked about their lives, each hiding a secret.

            When the train stopped, everyone, except the first years, went up to the school in the stagecoaches. Since Jeremy had not been sorted, he went up to the sorting hat with the first years. Half of the first years went before him then before he knew it professor McGonigal called his name, "Jeremy Maskamaker!"

            He went and sat on the stool then the hat was placed on his head. He didn't realize it at first but the school went quiet at the sound of his name then started whispering. The hat started saying, "Well Mr. Bernstorm, I see, in this head of yours, that you don't want to end up like your father, very good choice by the way. You want to prove you aren't like him and show people the real you. Well I see that you have courage but in a different way than he did. You have heart and that makes you a

GRYFFINDOR!!"

            As soon as the hat said that, Jeremy could see Brian start to clap, then Brian looked around and saw no one else doing it so he stopped mid clap. _So they've heard of me. Oh joy. I am famous. Yahoo. _Jeremy took the hat off and walked down the row of tables and sat down next to Brian. The other kids stared at him for what seemed like an eternity but was really just a minute, then started talking again. Brian wasn't talking to the other kids like Jeremy expected him to; he just ate and stared at him with this confused look on his face.

 When the dinner was over the Gryffindors followed the prefects as they went to their dormitory. There was this picture of a fat lady there in a pink dress and all her glamour.  The prefect, Percy, went up to the picture and the lady asked, "Password?" Percy stood up tall and said, "Vampire Lollipop!" 

At that the picture swung open and they were admitted into the Gryffindor common room. "OK, girls on the right and boys on the left. Your things are already there."

Brian and Jeremy went up the stairs right behind the rest of the boys. When they got to the right dormitory, Brian and Jeremy had beds right next to each other. _OK here it comes_ he thought as they sat down on their beds. 

            "Why wasn't anyone clapping for you when you got into our House? Why were they whispering about you? How come no one but me is talking to you? Did you get kicked out and now they are letting you back in. Did you die and come back to life? Is there some thing contagious about you, because, you see, I would like to know for my own safety? I wouldn't want to ruin a good thing like this; you know what I'm saying?"

            "OK, Ok here is why everyone is talking about me and not to me." Jeremy stated.

**WAHHHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliff hangers!**


End file.
